GumGirlPedia Wiki:Rules/Images and Videos
Main * Images and videos are files that can be uploaded to the wiki to help create page content and provide sources. See Help:Photos and Help:Videos for more information. * It is recommended that all users license and categorize their images and videos when uploading them. This saves time for the administrators as they have to make sure each and every file is properly licensed and categorized. * When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). ** The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. * Uploading images unrelated to The Gumazing Gum Girl is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. * Do not upload any files that violate someone else's copyright. Mainly, full books or episodes of The Gumazing Gum Girl. ** Such files will be deleted and you will be given a calm warning from an administrator (admins can give a quick warning by adding to the Message Wall of the user who uploaded the file) ** Users are allowed to upload files of someone else's work as long as they fall either under Fair use, Public domain, or they get proper permission from the copyright holder. In addition, such files should be properly tagged (simply by adding or to the file.) *** Repeated copyright violations will lead to blockage or even possible closure of your account. * Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within a day will be deleted. ** If there is a file you wish to keep but need a little more time to add it, please tag it with so administrators will know not to delete the file. Please note that the file will still be deleted if left unused for over a week. * Always use good filenames. ** Filenames like "jka$jakajakajx%%isamskla%ka.jpg" will be renamed. * Avoid re-uploading images and videos. ** If there's an image that needs fixing, select "Upload a new version of this file" under "History" on the images page. Galleries * Try to not overload galleries, such as a character or an episode gallery, with lots of images. ** If a gallery, especially a character gallery, becomes image-heavy, it should be split into sub-galleries separated by seasons, as in Gum Girl/Gallery. Miscellaneous images will be left on the main gallery. * Each image in a character gallery must prominently feature said character. ** Images containing many characters are not recommended in character galleries, especially for major or supporting character galleries. Such images are better suited for episode galleries. (E.g. this image belongs in Chews Your Destiny/Gallery rather than the galleries of characters present.) ** Images that barely feature a given character are not acceptable either. (E.g. this image shows just Gum Girl's hands, and does not really merit being in his character gallery.) * Each image in a given gallery must be unique, i.e. no similar images with slight differences. Other * For proper understanding of the image licenses, please see Help:Licensing. Image categories : Main article: Project:Rules/Image categories Category:Policy